


Night in the Golden Hall

by ulrikavolf16



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulrikavolf16/pseuds/ulrikavolf16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night falls in on the Golden Hall and Edoras goes to sleep. The silence is only broken by a voice singing softly in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night in the Golden Hall

* * *

The Meduseld became quiet in the early hours of the night. There was no more business to be conducted, no more plans to be made. Horses were stabled, saddles stored. Attendants were sent away to their beds, and naught but the night guard at the door stood ready. The Golden Hall of Eorl was going to sleep.

Éomer walked quietly through the hall. The serene silence only broken by the sound of his cloak about his shoulders and the soft crackling of wood embers as the fires burned low. The King of Rohan enjoyed the quiet. He took his time crossing the hall to the door behind the throne, brushing a hand across the soft furs draped across it.

Éomer entered his rooms to the sound of soft cries and even softer cooing.  He closed the door silently behind him. Across the room Lothíriel stood before the fire, holding something in her arms. She wore her cotton night shift and her black hair hung freely down her back. In the firelight she glowed.

She did not see Éomer as she turned slowly. She held Elfwine in her arms, rocking the small babe to sooth his quiet fussy cries, trying to get him to sleep. She began humming and then singing softly, turning as she rocked the delicate weight in her arms.

Éomer leaned against a carved pillar, crossing his arms over his chest and listened. He cherished when he got to hear Lothíriel sing. When they had first met in Dol Amroth he had been enchanted by her voice.

 

_'Lay down,_

_Your sweet and weary head._

_Night is falling._

_You've come to journey's end._

_Sleep my love,_

_And dream of the ones who came before._

_They are calling,_

_From across the distant shore._

_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see,_

_All of your fears will pass away._

_Safe in my arms,_

_You're only sleeping._

_What can you see,_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea,_

_A pale moon rises._

_The ships have come to carry you home,'_

 

Elfwine quieted and stilled in her arms, his hazel-green eyes blinking slowly until he fell completely to sleep.

"Sleep well my love." she breathed, kissing the infants brow. She looked up at Éomer and smiled. Éomer crossed to her and slipped beside her, his arms around her waist, looking down at their son.

"I have not heard that one before." whispered Éomer gently.

"It is a lullaby my mother would sing to me as a child when we lived by the sea."

They stood together in silence for a moment, watching the sleeping child.  Éomer gently brushed a hand over the tuft of dark hair at the crown of Elfwine's head. So small a thing, a babe. So small and so fragile. And yet the child brought Éomer so much joy.

He kissed the top of Lothíriel's hair.

"Let us sleep ourselves my heart." he whispered. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lullaby based on the song [Into the West by Howard Shore](http://youtu.be/gpdTLuqst-s) from the Lord of the Rings: Return of the King Soundtrack.


End file.
